inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 026 (GO)
The Looming White Devil! ( ちはだかる い , Tachi Hadakaru Shiroi Akuma!) is the twenty-sixth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Raimon arrives at the Snowland Stadium and starts their match against Hakuren. The icy floor of the stadium makes it hard for the Raimon members to run. Yukimura Hyouga scores a goal using Panther Blizzard, and Shirosaki Katsuya with his hissatsu, Crystal Barrier makes the match even harder for Raimon. Not to mention Hakuren's hissatsu tactic, Zettai Shouheki. Zettai Shouheki is another problem even though Raimon uses their tactic Double Wing. And yet another another problem occurs; Yukimura uses his keshin, Gousetsu no Saia. Plot Raimon arrives at the train that heads towards Snowland Stadium, then they also meet the Hakuren team. When they arrives at the stadium, the managers comments that it was cold. The Raimon team practices around the field before they start the match. Tenma noticed that the floor was slippery, Hayami had a hard time in the icy floor and also Hamano. The whole Raimon team is having a hard time, though in the other side, it seems that Hakuren is used to the icy floor. Yukimura Hyouga then has a flashback about the past, and how Fubuki Shirou was nice to him and taught him his hissatsu techniques. Then, he states that he is determined to win the match against Raimon. The match of Raimon Vs. Hakuren starts and Raimon loses the ball and is having a hard time because of the slippery floor. Yukimura gets the ball easily and the whole Hakuren team is also having the match easily since the Raimon team can't pass correctly because they are not used to the slippery floor. Yukimura has flashbacks again with the past he had with Fubuki and became more determined again. He jumps and gets the ball from Tenma easily. Then he uses Panther Blizzard to score and Sangoku uses Fence of Gaia but was not able to release the hissatsu since Panther Blizzard was too fast, and it scores the first goal for Hakuren. Yukimura again has flashbacks on how he was able to create Panther Blizzard. Though after some time, Raimon got the hang of the field and was able to pass with ease. They pass it to Tsurugi, but he is blocked by the hissatsu tactic; Zettai Shouheki. Kurama uses Sidewinder and Shirosaki uses Crystal Barrier and blocks the shoot. Then, Hakuren uses their tactic; Zettai Shouheki and Raimon uses Double Wing but is unable to get through it and fails. Yukimura uses Panther Blizzard again but this time, Sangoku stops it with Fence of Gaia. Yukimura then uses his keshin, Gousetsu no Saia, and tries to score another goal. Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactics used Hissatsu * (Flashback) * (Debut) * * * * (Debut) * Keshin * (Debut) Tactics * Zettai Shouheki (Debut) * Double Wing (Debut) Debut Teams *'Hakuren' Proverb Hyouga You have to be serious at what you do, no matter what stage it is. Otherwise, you can't move forward! Gallery Raimon's formation GO 26.png|Raimon formation during the first half. Seeing absolute barrier.png|Everyone's reaction seeing the hissatsu tactic; Zettai Shouheki. Tactic vs tactic.png|Double Wing Vs. Zettai Shouheki. Trivia *This title is a reference to Yukimura his keshin appearing in front of everybody so Yukimura can show his power he obtained from Fifth Sector. Navigation